


The Crosswalk Concert

by larryisobviouslystraight



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisobviouslystraight/pseuds/larryisobviouslystraight
Summary: Harry Styles. You may have heard from him before because since he won the X Factor three years ago, nearly everyone did. Well, everyone but the tiny but sassy boy from Yorkshire. But what if they suddenly meet in the middle of the street with Harry handing out flyers for his Crosswalk Concert. Will they see each other again and fall in love? Can Louis cope with Harry’s fame and all the lies that come with it? Will they make it?
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 19





	The Crosswalk Concert

Harry Edward Styles. The young boy from a little town in Holmes Chapel that won the X Factor and is now one of the best paid artists in the world. He’s a model, a singer, a songwriter and even got some experience in the field of acting. All in all, Harry is the whole package. Everyone has heard of him. The boy with the cute dimples and big heart, that gets all the women. Well that’s not exactly the truth since he’s actually going into the other direction but no one but his team knows about it. Why? Apparently it’s not good for his image. He has to go out with a few women here and there which quite annoys him sometimes but he’s used to it. 

He moved to LA after his rise of fame and that’s exactly where he is now. His manager called him up this morning to see his longtime friend and host of the famous ‘Late Late‘ Show, James Corden. He’s getting into his black Range Rover as he dials James’ number. “Harry, good morning” James says. “Good Morning James, I was wondering where we are meeting up today. At your office like usual?” Harry asks while he starts the car. “No, not this time mate. We are going to meet at Sunset Blvd, at the crosswalk to be precise” James says, you can already hear the smile in his face. “Can I ask why?” Harry asks. “No Harold. You gotta make your way over hear and see for yourself. Trust me, this is gonna be legendary” James says before he hangs up.

Harry sighs before he starts driving to his destination. He’s excited to see what James is up to this time, he has gotten Harry into some really weird situations before but it has always been fun. As he arrives, he already sees a whole camera team, instruments and dancers waiting on the side of the street. ‘Dancers? For what does he needs dancers now?’ Harry asks himself as he parks his car. He makes his way over to James who’s already eagerly in talk with Ben Winston. “Harry, there you are, finally” James says as he greets him with a hug. “What is all of this for guys?” Harry asks with a frown. “Okay, hold your breath this is going to be great. We are going to do a...drum rolls….Crosswalk Concert” James says with excitement while Ben claps his hands.

Harry just looks at them with a confused face. “What is a Crosswalk Concert?” Harry asks. “Isn’t this self explaining? A concert, that you are going to do, on this crosswalk” James says before he motions to the street behind him. “Where’s my Band though?” Harry asks, still uncertain. “You don’t need your band, we have something way better. Dancers!” James says with excitement. “I never use dancers” Harry says. “There’s always a first time for everything. Here, I’ll introduce you to everyone before we start” James says before he puts an arm around Harry’s back and leads him to the rest of the crew. As Harry finished to shake everyone’s hand, James is coming at him again with a bunch of pink flyers in his hands.

“First Harry, the two of us will hand out these flyers to the waiting cars at the red light okay” James says as he hands Harry a few of the flyers. Harry looks at them with crooked eyebrows. “My name is spelled wrong and what is this picture. Wait. James, this one is Justin Bieber” Harry says with a shocked expression. “Yes, that’s the funny thing about it. Let’s start. We will already use the next red light” James says before they get close to the street and James motions to the camera man to turn it on. As the red like turns on, Harry slowly makes his way through the waiting cars at the crosswalk, handing out some flyers to the waiting cars. He is still uncertain about this whole idea but he decided to trust James and well here he is now, going over to the next car window which was already partly opened, a delicate hand hanging out of it with a cigarette between this fingers.

“Excuse me sir?” Harry asks, slowly approaching the window. “Whut?” the man in the car responds with a strong British accent. Harry would have lied if he said that a shiver didn’t run down his spine at the drivers voice. “I’d like to invite you to my crosswalk concert later this day” Harry says, not being able to see the entire face of the driver, since the sun is shining bright today. Luckily, he leans his head out and Harry must admit that his breath is caught up in his lungs as he stares at the gorgeous boy in front of him, getting lost in his blue eyes. The driver seems to be caught in a similar situation as he stares right back at him without breaking the eye contact. A few seconds later he does realize their awkward situation as he coughs a little.

“Sorry, I-..you’re just..” Harry starts to ramble, being embarrassed under the still intense stare of the boy in front of him. “Haha calm down curly, it’s alright. So who is the concert thing here for?” the boy asks as he takes one of Harry’s flyers in his hand. “Me” Harry says with a blush. “So your name is Harry Styles I assume” the boy says with a slow nod. “Yes. But my last name is spelt wrong on the flyer” Harry answers with rosy cheeks, what is this boy doing to him. “Aha. But that’s a pretty old picture then” the boy states as he looks Harry up and down. ‘Maybe he should have worn better clothes today’ Harry thinks. “Yeah, James thought I’d be funny” Harry says with a smile. “James? Is he your boyfriend?” the driver asks with raised eyebrows, a shine of jealousy in his voice which makes Harry’s knees go weak.

“ No no no! It’s James Corden from the Late Late Show” Harry says in a hurry. “Heard of that before yeah” the boy says as he eyes Harry up and down again which only darkens Harry’s blush. “Well curly, I’ll have to get going now but I’m sure I’ll come by later to see you sing because if you sing as good as you look, this will be the best concert I’ll ever attend” the boy says, to which Harry responds with a dimpled grin. As the boy starts the car, Harry yells “No wait. Could you at least tell me your name so I know who I have to look out for” Harry asks. “It’s Louis. Louis Tomlinson“ Louis says with a smile as he starts the car. “Louis” Harry whispers with a smile, loving the way that the name rolls of his tongue. “See you later curly” he yells as he starts to drive away. Maybe this was a success after all.

Harry walks back to the sidewalk where James is already waiting for him. “What happened to you mate? You’re smiling like an idiot” James said with a pat on Harry’s back. “Nothing” Harry says with a blush. “Sure Jan” James says. “How do you like it so far? Are you excited for the show later?” James asks and Harry starts smiling immediately, hoping that the feathery haired boy will show up. “Yeah it’s good. Hopefully a few people will join us later” Harry says with a thoughtful expression. “Of course they will, you’re Harry Styles” James says with a laugh before leaving Harry on his own. ‘Yes, he’s Harry Styles but maybe that’s exactly the problem’ Harry thinks with a sigh before going back on the street, handing out more flyers to the waiting cars, but nobody had as ocean blue eyes as Louis. In the meantime, Louis arrived at his workplace. He enters his office and is immediately greeted by his mate Liam. “Morning Tommo” Liam says with a smile to which Louis just answers with “morning”. “What happened to you?” Liam asks with a frown. 

Louis completely ignores him as he takes out his laptop, opening the internet to search up the boy with the beautiful dimples and curls. He didn’t recognize how Liam came up behind him and is now looking over his shoulders in order to see what’s happening. “Why are you suddenly so interested in Harry Styles?” Liam asks. “I’m not. Just curious” Louis says mindlessly as he clicks on one out of hundreds of pictures of Harry and some models. “You never talked about him before though” Liam says in confusion. Louis looks at how happy Harry seems to be with one of those countless models, Kendall or something. “Yeah doesn’t matter anymore” Louis says with a sad look on his face as he shuts his computer and goes to stand up. Liam stops him though, pulling him in by his wrist as he says “Louis, I’ve been your best friend since kindergarten okay? You can tell me anything and something clearly upsets you. You came in here looking like the literal sunshine and now it’s like your cat died” Liam says with a concerned look.

“It’s not that important. I was just waiting at the traffic light this morning and Harry came over and handed me this flyer to his concert. We talked a bit and he seemed nice, I guess. I don’t even know why I wanted to go, it’s stupid” Louis says as he takes another look at the flyer. “Hey lad don’t give me this sad face. If you want to go, you should do it” Liam says. “Nah, he probably was acting like this with everyone else too, it’s not like he would care. It’s alright mate ” Louis says with a sad expression as he goes to start his work day, leaving Liam behind with a concerned look. A few hours later, Louis collects his stuff, says goodbye to Liam and enters his car. As he places his folders on the passenger seat, the pink flyer slips out of one of them. Louis picks it up and stares at it again, thinking about how he got lost in the green eyes this morning. ‘Should I go anyways? I mean it wouldn’t harm to take a look wouldn’t it’ Louis thinks as he starts the car and drives towards the direction of the crosswalk. He parks a few roads nearby and decides to walk the rest. 

The crosswalk concert seems to has already started as he faintly hears a beat up song playing, something about watermelons. “Weird kid” Louis says to himself with a smile as he reaches the crosswalk. He leans against the nearest wall and looks at Harry performing his song, dancers walking around him with watermelon costumes and many fans cheering at him which brings a smile to Louis’ face. The light turns green and the crosswalk is quick to be cleared. Harry runs to the sidewalk, being completely out of breath. “Isn’t this fun?” James asks. “Yeah” Harry says with a laugh as he turns around and searches for those particular blue eyes, but due to so many people being here, they’re nowhere to be found. “Harry did you listen to me?” James says suddenly, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. “What?” Harry asks in confusion. “What’s wrong with you today? I said that ‘Lights Up’ is going to be next. Everything alright?” James asks. “Yeah I’m fine” Harry says with a smile as he again tries to search for the beautiful boy without any luck.

‘Maybe he just didn’t wanna come’ Harry thinks with a sad look on his face. He doesn’t know that Louis is already there, staring at Harry from afar, thinking about what could be the cause of this beautiful boy being sad. Louis decides to go a little closer to the scene as they start the next song. Harry seems to enjoy performing this one, as his fans around him scream “shine” back at him. But Louis can still tell that something is bugging Harry and he doesn’t know why but he wants to find out what it his and make it go away, so he can see Harry smiling again. Suddenly, Harry’s eyes lock with his and Harry lights up like a Christmas tree, making Louis smile just as bright. Much to Louis’ dismay, the streetlight has to turn back red and Harry was forced to leave the crosswalk in a rush. Harry arrives at the sidewalk and he immediately turns around in order to find him again, Louis. 

There’s something about this boy that makes Harry’s knees go weak and his heart beat like it has never beaten before. As his green eyes find Louis’ blue ones, he can’t keep the smile that creeps to his face with Louis smiling right back at him. ‘God how much I missed this smile’ Harry thinks as he decides to wave at Louis, who give him a little wave back. “Okay Harry get ready, we’re performing your last song ‘sign of the times’ and you gotta go up” James says with a smile as he pulls Harry by his wrist, making him lose sight of the small boy. “Are you sure this is safe?” Harry asks as they secure him at the cable railway. “Of course it is. Let’s go” James says. One of the workers starts to push Harry forward, making him move on the cable as he starts to sing his next song. As he’s right over the crosswalk, he spots Louis who’s laughing at him, making him laugh as well. He probably looks so ridiculous right now. Suddenly, he realizes that he isn’t going on further. 

“Shit” he says as he notices that he’s stuck. He only looks down to see James and the dancers laughing at him, before deciding to run away. “Hey, don’t leave me here” Harry yells after them. “looks like you’re stuck” Harry hears the soft voice from this morning say, followed by the most beautiful laugh he has ever heard. “No shit, Sherlock” Harry says with a bright laugh. “Heyy, don’t get sassy with me here or I might not help you down” Louis says, with a smile that causes little crinkles by his eyes. “Well that would mean that I’d never get down and I couldn’t take you out on a date” Harry says with a smile, slightly regretting being so straightforward since Louis is left in shock. “You want to take me out on a date?” Louis asks with wide open eyes. “I mean only if you want to obviously” Harry says unsure, causing Louis to look at him in confusion. ‘Maybe he didn’t hear me’ Harry thinks, their situation making it harder for them to talk. 

“Could you maybe help me down so we can talk?” Harry asks and Louis nods, before he runs off to talk to James and get some help. As soon as Harry is back on the ground, Harry leads Louis to a more private place. “So what do you say?” Harry asks hopefully. “I don’t think that your girlfriend would like you taking me out” Louis says with a sad expression. “My what?” Harry asks in confusion. “Wait. Did you google me?” Harry asks with a laugh. Louis starts to blush, looking anywhere but Harry’s face as he says “maybe”. “You shouldn’t believe everything that the media says” Harry says but Louis doesn’t seem to believe him. “No girlfriend then?” Louis asks. “No girlfriend” Harry says with a smile. “Those pictures with this Kendall girl did seem quite believable though” Louis says with a crooked smile. “Well they’re not, they’re staged. I promise” Harry says with a sad face which doesn’t go unnoticed by Louis. “Can I ask why this is all happening to you?” Louis asks. “It’s a long story, how about I tell you everything during dinner?” Harry asks.

“Cheeky, Styles” Louis says with a laugh. “Is that a yes?” Harry asks hopefully. “Hm..let me think about that” Louis says with a thoughtful expression. “Lou don’t be a tease” Harry says with an exaggerated sigh. “Lou?” Louis asks with raised eyebrows. “My new nickname for you” Harry says with a smile. “But that makes me sound so soft. I’m a tough man” Louis says. “Of course you are Lou” Harry says with a smile, making Louis roll his eyes. “What are you doing after this?” Harry asks suddenly. “Don’t know, why are you asking Harold?” Louis asks with a cheeky smile. “It’s Harry” Harry says. “Sure Harold” Louis says with a smirk. “Anyways, how about we have dinner right now?” Harry asks. “I didn’t even agree to this date yet” Louis says with raised eyebrows. “Okay, then I’ll just go alone, I guess” Harry says as he pretends to turn around. “Well we can't have that, can we?” Louis says as he links his arm with Harry’s and they start walking down the street, having a bit of banter and being ready for their first date. Little did they know that the paparazzi were already on their way.

Harry and Louis keep on walking down the street, talking about their interest and families. “I’ve never been here before” Louis says as he looks around. “It’s a rather private area, it’s easier to hide from the paparazzi and stuff” Harry says to which Louis just answers with an “Oh”. “Are you alright Lou?” Harry asks concerned as he sees that Louis keeps his head down low. “Yeah” Louis says with a smile, Harry knows that he’s lying but he won’t pressure him to tell. They arrive at the rather private restaurant a few minutes later. The waiter already knows Harry and brings him to his favorite table. “This shit is fancy” Louis observes as they take a seat, sitting right across from each other. “Yeah, but I’m only going here because the food is to die for. Especially the avocado salad” Harry says. “I don’t eat such trendy food harold” Louis says with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t you tell me that you’re also sharing your avocado shit on social media because then I might have to end this date” Louis says with a scoff. 

Harry’s face turns bright red as he takes out his phone and opens Instagram. “What are you doing curly?” Louis asks with a smirk. “Removing the avocado pictures from my page so you will continue this date with me” Harry says in embarrassment. “Don’t be silly. But don’t you dare eat that shit in front of me” Louis says to which Harry just answers with a “done”. They both order some pasta and wine. Louis would have preferred some beer but Harry thought it wasn’t appropriate for this restaurant to which Louis just responded with a scoff. As they start eating their pasta, Louis did notice the little glances that Harry kept throwing at him and Louis might have stopped eating here and then to admire Harry’s beauty. ‘This boy is really something else’ Louis thinks as he looks at Harry with a smile. “Why are you smiling? Do I have something in my face? Harry asks. “No, just admiring your beautiful face” Louis says simply as he reaches out his hand to put a curl out of Harry’s face. Harry flushes a bright red at the gesture. 

As they finished their food, both boys talk over some more wine, their hands dangerously close. Harry has been staring at the little distance between their hands for a while now, wanting to reach out and hold Louis’ hand but he’s afraid that Louis would pull away. Louis did notice Harry staring though because he’s completely obvious about it. Louis himself has been craving to touch Harry’s hand as well. He can’t explain it, there’s something about Harry that wants to make him hold on and never let go. That’s why he decides to go for it as he reaches a bit forward and takes Harry’s hand in his. Harry’s breath is caught up in his lungs as Louis’ delicate fingers intertwine with his. Nobody ever had this effect on him before which makes him scared but also more excited than ever at the same time. “Is that okay?” Louis asks with an unsure smile. “More than okay” Harry answers with a dimpled grin. They get lost in their little world for a while, just taking in each other’s features.

Suddenly, Louis sees two dark figures standing in front of the restaurant’s windows. “What’s going on Lou?” Harry asks as he sees that Louis is frowning. “There’s someone staring at us from outside with what looks like a…. a camera” Louis observes. “The paps, shit. We have to go now Lou” Harry says in a rush as he gets up immediately, leaving Louis in confusion. “But-“ Louis starts to say but Harry interrupts him as he takes his hand and pulls him to the back of the restaurant. It looks like they’re leaving through the backdoor and Louis is wondering if Harry had to use this quite a few times already. ‘He probably takes all his dates here’ Louis thinks which causes as sad look to appear on his face. They go down a few more streets before Harry stops and looks at Louis only to see him with a sad face. “What’s wrong Lou?” Harry asks in concern as he takes a step closer to Louis. 

“Don’t you want to be seen with me?” Louis asks with a small voice. “What? No, that’s not why we left so fast” Harry says as he reaches out to touch Louis’ arm, waiting to see if he pulls away. “What is it then? You didn’t seem to have a problem with the paps at your other dates” Louis says. “I-“ Harry starts to say but he closes his mouth again, looking for the right words to say. “It’s okay Harry. I’m one of many, how could I be so dumb to think that you’d be actually interest in being with me” Louis says in disappointment as he takes a step to the side and starts to leave. “No Lou wait” Harry says we he pulls him back by his arm. “The thing why I don’t want the paps to release any pictures of us is because I want this to work. My management is forcing me to go out with women because they want to hide the fact that I’m gay. They think it’s not good for my image and could seriously harm my career. I disagree because my fans are the most supportive people ever but I’m under a contract so I can’t do anything about it”

“If management would see that I went out with you, they would make me stop seeing you and I don’t want that” Harry says, keeping his head down low. “I don’t want this either” Louis says with a small voice, being currently lost for words. He didn’t knew that the music industry was that fucked up but this definitely won’t stop him from seeing Harry. “I know we met each other this morning but I never felt this comfortable with anyone ever before. I like spending time with you and I like you” Harry says with red cheeks. “Well I like you too” Louis says, fiddling with his fingers. “Does that mean that we can’t go out in public at all?” Louis wonders. “No, we just have to escape the paps and well the fans. But my best friend Leo once said, if you don’t want to be papped, you won’t get papped at all” Harry says with raised eyebrows. 

“She sounds wise” Louis says with a laugh. “She is” Harry answers as he takes a step closer and wraps his arms around Louis. “Are you sure you want this Lou? It won’t be as easy as it sounds and I will still have to go on fake dates, maybe even have a new fake girlfriend” Harry says. “You don’t deserve that this is happening to you” Louis says as he pulls back and brushes a curl out of Harry’s face. “But yes, I’m sure. I wanna try it” Louis says with a smile. They keep standing in each other’s arms for a while before Harry walks Louis back to his car. They exchange numbers and promise each other to meet up soon. They both drive home with a smile on their faces, but sadly it can’t always be like this.

Harry and Louis have been texting non stop since the last time they’ve seen each other. On Thursday, Louis again wakes up with a big smile on his face. This has been happening every day since he met him. Harry. The dimpled, curly haired boy just doesn’t go out of his head and his heart skips a beat every time he thinks of him. His phone lights up with a new message from Harry saying ‘Good morning Lou, I hope you slept well and have a good day at work’. Louis blushes a dark red every time Harry is texting him, he just has this effect on him but he’s not even complaining. He quickly types a cute message back with butterflies erupting in his stomach as he gets up to get ready for work.  
Meanwhile Harry is laying in his bed as well, being blinded by the sun shining through his window as he reads Louis’ message. He can’t stop himself from smiling so bright that it nearly hurts.

Suddenly, his phone starts to ring, Harry picking it up immediately. “Hello” Harry says with his raspy morning voice. “Hey Harry, it’s Jeff. Listen boy, we wanna release your new music video in a few weeks so you gotta go out with Kendall today” Jeff says to which Harry just rolls his eyes. “But” Harry starts to say but Jeff interrupts him. “Don’t complain Harry. You’ll meet her at 1 pm to get some food and just walk around. I’ll text you the address and like always, don’t look directly at the paps. See ya later” Jeff says and hangs up right after. Harry sighs as he starts to get out of bed. ‘I hate this’ Harry thinks as he receives the address and gets up to get ready.  
Louis just arrived at work, taking a seat in his chair as he takes a sip of his tea. “Good Morning mate” Liam says as he enters their shared office. “Good Morning Liam. Isn’t this a beautiful day” Louis says with a smile to which Liam looks at him with crooked eyebrows.

“Man are you alright?” Liam says as he takes a step closer to Louis and inspects him. “You’ve seem pretty happy lately. Unusually happy” Liam says. “well, life is great” Louis says as he takes a sip of his tea and opens his phone, only to see new pictures of his crush and this Kendall lady. Louis nearly spills his tea as he starts coughing. “wow Lou, what’s going on lad?” Liam asks with several pats on Louis’ back. “Nothing, I’m fine. Let’s just start working okay?” Louis says as he takes one last look at the two holding hands while walking down the street. ‘That should be me holding his hand’ Louis thinks before turning off his phone, his day being completely ruined anyways. A few hours later, Harry is saying goodbye to Kendall. “It was nice Harry, hope to see you soon” Kendall says with a hug. “Yeah, see you” Harry says as he hugs her back and leaves with a small wave. He opens his phone to call Louis but his phone seems to be turned off so he decides to call Leo. 

“Hey Harold” Leo says. “Hey Leo, what are you doing?” Harry asks with a little smile. “Pilates” Leo says serious. “Hey, don’t mess with me. I know you don’t do that, it’s too trendy for you” Harry says. “Yeah I’m only kidding, I’m eating snacks while watching Netflix. Why, what’s up?” Leo asks to which Harry just laughs. “Had to do a pap walk with Kendall again and now I’m trying to reach Louis but his phone is turned off” Harry says. “Hm. Have you told him about it?” Leo asks. “Noo” Harry says. “You should have told him before. If he likes you and I assume he does, he’s probably really sad about seeing those pictures of you two” she says. “Fuck yeah, you’re right. What should I do?” Harry asks. “I say, find out where he works and surprise him. I’m sure he’ll like that” Leo says. “Will do. Thanks love” Harry says. “It’s always a pleasure” Leo says before they hang up.

After looking through google for about 20 minutes, he has found out where his Louis works. He stops by ‘dunkin donuts’ on his way to buy Louis some donuts and well since he didn’t knew which ones he liked, he just bought one of each donut they had. With a big box of donuts in his one hand, Harry now enters the big office building, asking everyone who walks past him where a certain Louis Tomlinson works. As he’s finally at his destination, he’s suddenly more nervous than anything as he knocks on the door. “Come in” the familiar voice says and Harry opens the door. As Louis’ eyes lock with Harry’s, he can’t keep himself from smiling. “What are you doing here?” Louis says with a bright grin. “Well, I thought you might be hungry so I got you some donuts” Harry says as he goes to stand next to Louis. “Harold, those are like 50 donuts” Louis says with a laugh. “I didn’t know which one you liked so I got them all. Also, I wanna apologize for not telling you about my stunt with Kendall. It completely slipped my mind, I’m sorry” Harry says with a sad look. 

Louis simply can’t stand this so he takes the donuts out of Harry’s hand and places them on his table as he goes to wrap his arms around Harry. “It’s alright love” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear as they keep on holding each other close. ‘Did they forget I’m here as well’ Liam thinks before clearing his throat, making both boys pull back. “Sorry mate” Louis says. “It’s alright. So this is the reason why you’ve been so happy lately. Harry Styles. I see” Liam says with a smirk on his face. “Shut up Liam” Louis says before turning to Harry and saying “do you wanna go somewhere else? I can get off work earlier”. “Yeah I’d like that” Harry says, getting lost into Louis’ blue eyes for a little while, Louis being caught in the same situation. ‘wow’ Liam thinks before saying “can I take one of your donuts, I’m hungry?”. This rips the boys out of their little trance, making them blush furiously. “sure” Louis says before packing up his stuff and leaving the building with Harry, not forgetting to whisper ‘I hate you’ to Liam.

They’ve been walking down the streets for quite some time now, their hands occasionally brushing against each other. Harry decides to reach out and grab Louis’ hand, making both boys smile like the lovebirds they are. It has gotten quite dark outside and not many people are around, making it easier for the two to be close. “I have an idea” Harry suddenly says. “Spill it” Louis answers. “How about we go swimming?” Harry says excitingly. “Swimming? In the sea? Now?” Louis asks. “Why not? Nobody will be there and it would be so much fun. Come one Lou” Harry says with a pout and like Louis could ever resist. “Okay, let’s do it” Louis says to which Harry jumps up in excitement and pulls him into the direction of the beach. They arrive 15 minutes later, the stars and the dark sky are reflecting in the water. “Are you sure this is a go-“ Louis starts to say but is getting distracted by Harry taking his shirt off. Louis knows he’s staring but he can’t stop himself as he looks up and down Harry’s nice little body, loving the way that his tattoos look on his skin.

“wow” he says out loud. “Like what you see?” Harry asks with a grin. “I do” Louis says as he smirks at the way Harry starts to blush. “It’s your turn now, Tomlinson” Harry says, excitement bubbling in his stomach. “If you wanted to see me naked Harold, you could have just asked” Louis says with a roll of his eyes as he takes off his shirt, leaving Harry staring at him in awe. “Take a picture, it will last longer” Louis says sassily. “I’m sorry but you are..” Harry starts to say but he’s lost for words. “So are you” Louis says with a fond smile, taking a step closer to Harry. Both boys take off their pants, leaving them only in their underwear. ‘Don’t look at his ass, don’t look at his ass’ Harry thinks as he tries to keep his eyes on Louis’ face. It’s harder than he thought though. “You ready?” Louis asks. “Ready when you are” Harry says with a big smile as they take each other’s hands and get into the water. 

“Okay this is colder than I thought it would be” Harry says with a shivering body as they’re half way into the water. “Aww come here” Louis says as he pulls the much taller lad close, trying to make him feel a bit warmer. “Do you wanna go out again?” Louis asks to which Harry shakes his head. He pulls Louis closer and whispers “wanna stay like this a little longer”. As they pull back and look at each other, it’s like the world stopped turning for a moment. Blue eyes get lost in green ones, the moonlight reflecting on their faces. “Can I kiss you?” Harry whispers. Louis only answers by leaning in and connection his thin lips with Harry’s plump ones. It’s perfect how their bodies are molding together, just like this is exactly where they should be, in each other’s arms. Louis tastes out Harry’s mouth, the butterflies in his stomach flying around stronger than they have ever before and he knows that Harry is feeling the same. Because this was meant to be , it just wasn’t meant to be easy.

It’s one month later and Harry and Louis are inseparable. They’ve spent nearly every day with each other, going out on dates or just spending time at home. Sadly, Harry can’t forget about his job though so he has to work this Friday night, much to Louis‘ dismay. “But Hazza, it’s Friday night. We could go out or just stay at yours” Louis says with a sad pout as he’s on the phone with his boyfriend. “You don’t even know much I’d love to do this with you tonight but I have to go to the studio and record some songs. I’m sorry love, you know I’d take you with me to the studio if I could” Harry says with a sad expression. “I know baby, it’s alright. I’ll miss you though” Louis says. “I’ll miss you too love” Harry answers. “Will you call me when you have finished?” Louis asks hopefully. “Of course sunshine. I have to go. Bye Lou” Harry says to which Louis responds with a “bye Haz” before hanging up the phone.

Louis puts his phone next to him as he sighs and takes a place on the couch. What is he supposed to do now? He quickly decides to call his best mate Liam to see if he has any plans for tonight. He calls his number and gets an answer immediately as Liam says “Tommo. What’s up?”. “Are you up for a night out at a club?” Louis asks. “Sure, weren’t you supposed to spend the night with Harry though?” Liam says. “He has to work” Louis says, the sadness prominent in his voice. “Don’t be sad mate, I’ll pick you up in twenty minutes, we’ll go out” Liam says before both boys hang up. Louis decides to wear casual black skinny jeans and a white shirt as they make their way over to the bar. Things get a little out of control as around 28 vodka shots later, Louis is completely drunk.

With every shot he drinks, he just starts to miss Harry more. He misses his soft touch, his heartwarming smile, his beautiful laugh, the way his green eyes light up whenever he’s excited, the way his curls seem to bounce a little on his head when he walks, his soft and tender kisses, the safe feeling he gets whenever Harry holds him, he just misses everything about him. Being here without Harry makes him sad, it makes him sad that he can’t be with him in public whenever he wants to, it makes him sad that he can’t scream out to the world that Harry is his. That Harry belongs to him and not some random girl that he is seen with. Nobody gets to see Harry like he does, nobody gets to see the real Harry.

These thoughts are going through Louis’ head as he takes another sip of his drink before deciding to go and get some fresh air. He tells Liam about his plans before going outside and smoking a cigarette. The urge to at least hear Harry’s voice slowly gets too much, that’s why he takes out his phone and dials Harry’s number, hoping that Harry will care enough to pick up. And he does. “Hey Lou. Is everything alright?” Harry asks. “Harreh hello” Louis says drunkenly. “Louis god are you drunk?” Harry asks. “No. Not at all” Louis says with a little giggle. “Who are you with?” Harry asks in concern. “Payno” Louis says. “Louis stay where you are, I’ll pick you up” Harry says. “But you have to work” Louis says. “You are way more important” Harry says to which Louis starts to giggle. “Gosh you’re so adorable” Harry says with a little eye roll. “I’m not” Louis says with a little stomp of his foot. “Yes you are my baby. Now tell me where you are and I’ll get you” Harry says before Louis does just that.

Ten minutes later, Louis is still waiting in front of the club but he knows that Harry will be here soon. He texted Liam that he will leave earlier but the lad has been busy anyways. “Hey” a girl suddenly says to him from behind. “Hello” Louis answers with knitted eyebrows. “I’m Eleanor. Who are you?” she asks. “Louis” Louis says shortly, completely not in the mood to talk to her. “Are you alone here tonight?” she asks, taking a step closer. “I’m here with my best mate” Louis says as he takes a step back from her. “No girlfriend then?” she asks with raised eyebrows. Before Louis can answer she pulls him close by his arms but he stops her. “Now listen lady. I’m only going into one direction and this direction is not yours no, it’s the one of my boyfriend. My curly haired boyfriend whom I really love and who will be here soon” he says, leaving her in complete shock.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know” Eleanor says embarrassed. “It’s alright” Louis says as he suddenly recognizes a curly head in the distance and starts running into its direction. “Hazza” Louis yells as he jumps into the all to familiar and strong arms. “hey Louu” Harry says as he puts his hands under Louis’ thighs. “I missed you” Louis says as he nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck. “I missed you too” Harry says before asking with frown “but who was this girl?”. “Nobody. She tried hitting on me but I told her that I’m happily taken” Louis says, pulling Harry closer. “She tried what?” Harry asks, suddenly getting extremely jealous. “Don’t be jealous Haz. I only care about you” Louis says before taking Harry’s face into his hands and giving him a long and loving kiss which seemed to have convinced Harry. After quite a while of them hugging, Harry decides that it’s better to take Louis home now. “Gotta get you home now baby” Harry says to a half asleep Louis in his arms.

“Okay. Will you carry me?” he asks with a small and tired voice. “Of course love” Harry says before carrying Louis over to his car, getting him into the passenger seat and driving them home. As they arrive at Harry’s place, Harry changes Louis into his Pyjamas and lays him down in bed, Louis being already asleep as it seems. As Harry is in the bathroom brushing his teeth, he hears little whines coming from the bedroom. “Haz?” Louis yells. “I’ll be there in a second” Harry says back. “Wanna cuddle” Louis yells. “One second” Harry says but Louis being the impatient hedgehog he is, is already behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his upper body. “Cuddle” Louis says with a sigh to which Harry just giggles. He finishes up in the bathroom, turns around and picks Louis up, carrying him to the single bed their sharing. And as he lays in bed, his lover being in his arms he asks himself how he has gotten so lucky as he whispers a small “I love you” against Louis’ hair.

The next morning, Harry wakes up because of the sun that is shining through the big window above his bed. He looks down his body only to see his much smaller boyfriend tightly wrapped around his body. Little snores escape his mouth as he sleeps peacefully after last nights night out. To say that the sight that catches Harry is inspiring him, would be an understatement. A million thoughts and lines are running through his mind as he’s staring at the beautiful boy inside his arms. His beautiful eyelashes which lay peacefully on his cheeks, his defined jawline and cheekbones and his nose that he just want to bop all the time. ‘He’s just so sweet, such a sweet creature’ Harry thinks as he caresses up and down Louis’ cheeks, putting a strand of hair out of his lovers face. He decides to untangle himself from Louis carefully in order to not wake him up as he quickly grabs himself a pen and his diary which he often uses to write down little poems and song ideas. 

He hurries back to bed, getting under the covers and placing Louis back in his arms, already having missed his warmth. He grabs his pen and opens one of the empty pages as he writes ‘sweet creature’ on top of it. He starts to stare at Louis and thinks about the things they did together and the things Louis has made him feel since the very day they met. It’s a chaos of thoughts which he messily brings down on his paper. After a while Louis starts to shuffle in bed, trying to pull Harry closer to his. Harry being so lost in thoughts didn’t even realize how Louis has already opened his eyes and is now staring up at him. “What are you doing?” Louis asks with a tired voice which rips Harry out of his thoughts. “Nothing” Harry says as he shuts his book and places it on the nightstand. “Didn’t look like nothing” Louis says with crooked eyebrows. “Don’t give me that look beautiful. It’s a surprise, you’ll see in a bit” Harry says as he pulls Louis up and cuddles him close as Louis answers with a quite “okay”. 

Louis has his face at the crook of Harry’s neck and starts to place a few kisses up and down Harry’s neck to which Harry sighs in content. He puts his hands on both sides of Louis‘ cheeks und pulls him up so they’re face to face. Louis slowly leans in as they share tender and loving kisses. Harry slowly pulls back and leaves just a little space between their lips which are barely touching as he whispers the words that he has been afraid to tell Louis for a while now. “I love you” he says against Louis lips. Louis pulls back with his wide eyes open in shock. “You what?” he asks after a while so quietly that it seems like he’s almost afraid of asking. “I love you. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way I-“ Harry starts to say but Louis interrupts him. “No. Of course I feel the same way idiot” Louis says with a big smile on his face. “You do?” Harry asks again as he lights up like a Christmas tree. “Yes. I love you too” Louis says as he leans down and places a long kiss on Harry’s lips.

“We have to celebrate” Harry suddenly declares as he gets up from bed with Louis still in his lap. He carries him down the stairs with Louis giggling into his neck. “What are we doing in the kitchen?” Louis asks as Harry places him on the kitchen counter. “Stay right here baby. I’ll be back in a second” Harry says as he hurries back upstairs, taking out his phone as he dials his managements number. “Harry, hello” Jeff says with a monotone voice. “I have a new song which I wanna release as soon as possible” Harry declares as he looks over the lines he has just written down this morning. “Send it to me and we will look over it as soon as we can” Jeff says. Suddenly he hears to doorbell ring downstairs to which Jeff starts to laugh on the phone and says “great. She must be at yours then”. “Who?” Harry asks in confusion. “Harry, you haven’t been seen with Kendall in quite a while so I sent her and some paps over to you” Jeff starts to explain to Harry. 

Meanwhile, Louis has heard the doorbell ring and decides to go to the door. ‘Probably just the mailman’ he thinks as he opens the door and is met by well, not the mailman. “What are you doing here?” Louis says in disbelief as he looks Kendall up and down. “I’m here for my date with Harry. And you are?” Kendall asks. “What date?” Louis asks in confusion. “Oh seems like Harry hasn’t told you about it” Kendall says as he walks past him and gets inside the house. “So do you work here?” Kendall asks Louis as soon as she entered the doorway. “No I don’t. I am Harry’s -” Louis starts to say but Kendall interrupts him. “Yeah, I don’t really care. Where’s Harry? We are supposed to go out now” she says and Louis is ready to lose it all. Luckily, Harry comes running down the stairs just in time before Louis starts to scream at Kendall’s face. “Oh Harry. There you are” Kendall says as she goes into Harry’s direction, attempting to give him a kiss on the cheek but Harry pushes her off.

“Kendall, could you please leave now” Harry says, looking behind her only to see a completely angry Louis. “Louis I-“ Harry starts to say but Louis storms off while saying “don’t”. Louis runs up the stairs and slams the door to the bedroom. Harry turns around to run after him but Kendall stops him as she says “Don’t run after this weird boy. Get ready so we can go out”. “Kendall, please listen to me now. This boy right there, is the most important thing in my life. He’s my boyfriend and I care about him more than anything else okay? Jeff doesn’t know about it and it has to stay that way for a while. I didn’t know that he would send you here but please go and just tell him that I was feeling poorly or something okay?” Harry asks as nice as he could, considering that she has been mean to his baby. “Oh, I didn’t know you were gay” Kendall says with crooked eyebrows. “You are literally my fake girlfriend. What did you think?” Harry asks. 

“Never thought about it that deeply” she says before saying goodbye to Harry who quickly runs up the stairs in order to talk to his boyfriend.  
He tries to open the bedroom door but it appears to be locked. “Lou, please open the door” Harry says. “No! Go away” Louis says. “I wanna talk to you” Harry says with a sad voice. “Well I don’t wanna talk to you. Don’t you have to go on your date?” Louis yells through the door. “I’d rather spend the day with you” Harry says. It’s silent on the other side of the door as he sits down in front of it. “Baby, I didn’t know that she would come here, I swear” Harry says but Louis stays silent. “Jeff doesn’t know about us yet and that’s why he sent her over but if you want me to tell him, I will. I don’t care about what he will do. I don’t care if I will lose my job. I only care about you okay? I would give up everything, just ask me to” Harry says with complete honesty in his voice, his head hanging down low. 

He hears little footsteps on the other side of the door as it’s being unlocked and opened by Louis in a matter of seconds. Louis crouches down to Harry and places himself in his lap but Harry is still not meeting Louis’ eyes. “Look at me” Louis says with a small voice to which Harry looks up and is meet by tear streamed eyes. “I would never ask you to give up what you love for me. I don’t care if Jeff knows about us or the whole world knows about us. I just wanna be with you” Louis says with a small sniffle. “I promise you that we will tell the world one day baby” Harry says as he kisses Lou’s nose. “One day” Louis repeats after Harry as he pulls him close. “I’m so sorry Lou. I’m sorry that it’s so hard to be with me” Harry says quietly because the words he’s saying are for Louis’ ears only. “It’s not your fault my love. And you know what, it’s all worth it because at the end of the day, you are back in my arms and you’re mine”.

A few weeks later, Harry is on his way home after just another long day in the studio. The making of ‘sweet creature’ has taken its time but he’s now proud to say that it’s finished. The release date is set for 10 days later, making it their 4 months anniversary. Louis has been bugging Harry about what song he’s working on, wanting to go to the studio with Harry but he has been keeping it a secret all the time. A secret that can now be revealed. It’s quite late, making it already dark outside as he’s walking the last few meters to their home. Louis hasn’t officially moved in with Harry yet but he’s practically already living there. A young couple walks by Harry, holding hands while they’re laughing about something the boy just said. ‘Someday this will be me and Louis’ Harry thinks as he’s thinking about what it would be like to love Louis publicly. 

To hold his hand on important events, talk about him in interviews as he tells everyone who the inspiration behind his songs is. ‘One day’ Harry thinks with a smile as he’s opening the door to the house. “Lou, I’m home” Harry yells through the big mansion as he takes of his shoes and his gucci coat. As he doesn’t get an answer from Louis he starts to walk around yelling “Lou?? Where are you?”. As he enters the living room, he sees a tiny sleeping figure laying on the couch, wrapped in a big blanket. Harry coos at the sight as he takes the last few steps over to the couch, sitting down next to Louis. He caresses his cheeks before giving Louis’ nose a little kiss. 

Louis stirs awake at the gesture, looking up at Harry with tired eyes. “Hey baby” Louis says with a yawn before trying to pull Harry down. “You wanna cuddle?” Harry asks with a dimpled grin. “Hmm” Louis says as he tries to pull Harry impossibly closer. Harry lays down next to him, wrapping his arms around him as Louis puts his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. “I’m sorry that it took so long again” Harry says after a while. “It’s alright. Just missed you a lot” Louis says. “I missed you more but the song is finished now so I’m all yours again” Harry says with a kiss on Louis’ forehead. “It’s finished? Can I hear it now?” Louis asks in excitement, suddenly more awake. “Yes you can” Harry says with a big grin before taking out his phone and putting in the song.

He hands the phone over to Louis as he says “just press play as soon as you’re ready”. “You’re making me even more excited” Louis says before pressing play and listening to the soft tunes of ‘sweet creature’. “Sweet creature. Had another talk about where it's going wrong but we're still young. We don't know where we're going, but we know where we belong. And oh we started, Two hearts in one home. It's hard when we argue. We're both stubborn, I know, but oh. Sweet creature, sweet creature. Wherever I go, you bring me home. Sweet creature, sweet creature, when I run out of road, you bring me home” Harry sings with an angelic voice as tears start to build up in both Louis’ and Harry’s eyes. As he ends the songs with the line “You'll bring me home” Louis is full on sobbing as he stares at Harry in disbelief.

“Did you-“ he starts to say but stops as he’s lost for words. “This one is for you” Harry says with a small voice as he takes Louis’ hands in his. “It’s the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard” Louis says before wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close. “You’re my home, I love you Louis” Harry says. “And I love you Harry” Louis says before leaning in and giving Harry a loving kiss. It quickly gets more heated as Louis starts to grind down on Harry. “I want you, more than I ever wanted something before” Louis says breathlessly as he stares into Harry’s glossy eyes. “Are you sure?” Harry asks in arousal. “I’m always sure when it comes to you” Louis says and Harry doesn’t need to hear more than that before carrying Louis up into their shared bedroom.

A few hours later, Louis is still laying awake in their bed as Harry is asleep next to him. Louis sighs as he turns around to stare at Harry for a while but he can’t ignore his growling stomach. “I’m hungry” Louis whispers. He looks at Harry and thinks about whether waking him up or not. ‘I could go down and make myself some cereal but I also could wake Harry up and eat some cereal with him’ Louis thinks and is quick to decide for the second option because he likes nothing more than to spend time with his boy. “Haz” Louis says in between little kisses to Harry’s face as he tries to wake him up. Harry slowly opens his eyes and starts to smile as he looks up at Louis’ beautiful face and pecks his lips. “How late is it?” Harry asks. “Like 3 am” Louis says. “Why aren’t you asleep my love?” Harry asks with a frown as he’s putting a strand of hair out of Louis’ face.

“Couldn’t sleep and now I’m hungry” Louis says with a pout. “And you woke me up because?” Harry asks. “Because I thought you might want to go downstairs with me and eat some cereal. Don’t you?” Louis asks with a wobbly lip which earns him a kiss on the lips. “Of course I want that baby” Harry says with a smile. “Yeah, let’s go. I was thinking about choco pops” Louis says as he tries to pull Harry up by his arm. “Calm down Lou” Harry says with a laugh as he gets out of bed. “Will you carry me downstairs?” Louis asks with hopeful eyes. “Like I would ever say no to that” Harry says before picking Louis up and carrying him to the kitchen before placing him on the kitchen counter. “So choco pops you say?” Harry asks. “Yess please” Louis says, his feet hanging high up in the air since he’s so small. 

He prepares their cereal while Louis is just staring at the way the moonlight is reflecting on Harry, asking himself how he has gotten so lucky to be having someone like him. “There you go my love” Harry says as he hands the bowl of cereal over to Louis before placing himself in between Louis’ legs with his own bowl in his hands. “Thank you baby” Louis says with a kiss before starting to eat his cereal. After some time Louis stops eating, being weirdly enough aroused by the way Harry sticks his tongue out while eating his cereal. Harry quickly notices that something is wrong a he asks “is everything alright Lou?”. Without answering Louis takes the bowl out of Harry’s hand and places it on the counter. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer as he starts to messily kiss him. “Ever had sex in the kitchen before?” Louis asks with a smirk before pulling Harry’s boxers down and ending the night just like they started it.

“Do you really have to go?” Louis asks with a pout as he’s clinging to Harry like a koala. “You know I’d take you with me if I could” Harry says while packing up the rest of his clothes. Harry’s new song ‘sweet creature’ will be released in a few days, making him having to travel to New York to sing it’s debut at some live show. He has to do a few interviews prior the performance, making him leave earlier than both boys expected. “What if you tell your management that we are just mates. And you want to bring your mate with you” Louis suggests. “They don’t want me to be distracted from work” Harry says to which Louis sighs and lets himself fall flat on the bed. Harry walks over to him and places his hands next to Louis’ heads as he leans down and plants a kiss on Louis’ lips. “I’ll call you as often as I can, I promise” Harry says. “Okay” Louis says with glossy eyes before pulling Harry down so he lays on top of Louis. “My flight doesn’t depart for another few hours” Harry suddenly says while raising his eyebrows as he licks his lips. “You’re always horny lately” Louis says with a laugh as he starts to unbutton Harry’s shirt. “Can you blame me?” Harry asks before undressing Louis and himself as he shares a last few intimate moments with his lover. 

Saying goodbye to Harry was really hard for Louis. He has grown to be so attached to Harry, that he’s now sitting at work while constantly checking his phone. “Mate, your phone would make a sound if Harry would message you, you know that right?” Liam says with a laugh as he watches Louis checking his phone a ridiculous amount of times. “Shut up Liam. You’re just jealous cause you’re so lonely” Louis says with a smug smile before his phone beeps with a new message from Harry. “What?” Louis whispers as he stares at his phone with a frown. “What is it?” Liam asks. “Nothing. Harry just said that he can’t call tonight because he has to go out for some party” Louis says with a frown before placing his phone away. “Are you alright?” Liam asks. “Yeah. Just wondering when some random party became more important than me” Louis says with a sad expression. “Louis, don’t be like that. I’m sure it’s something important” Liam says with a reassuring smile. “Hmm” Louis says before he keeps on completing his work. A few hours later he sits at home while watching TV, constantly refreshing the articles about Harry Styles. It’s dumb and he knows that but he has a weird feeling in his gut which just won’t seem to go away. 

And sadly, his gut is always right, just like today. Louis looks at the new articles with the headline “Harry Styles: out partying in New York with 6 models by his side and taking 3 of them back to his hotel”. Louis stomach drops at the pictures of two girls practically sitting on Harry’s lap while Harry smiles bright, like he’s actually enjoying this. The next photos show Harry and three skinny, blonde models leaving the bar and getting into his car. The next photos show them getting into the luxury hotel he’s staying at, a girl in both of his hands. Tears start to build up in Louis’ eyes as he looks at the pictures which are breaking his heart. Is all of this really happening? Did Harry cheat on him? He just has to know. That’s why he grabs his car keys and starts driving, his phone in one hand as he tries to reach Harry but his phone is turned off. “Shit” he says in tears as he drives to the airport. He arrives at the airport and quickly tries to buy a ticket. “Hello, one ticket to JFK please. The next flight you got” Louis says in a hurry. “We have one leaving in 30 minutes” the worker says. “I’ll take that one” Louis quickly says before rushing to the plane. While flying, he imagines the worst scenarios that he could walk into when he reaches Harry’s hotel. 

Maybe the girls are still there, naked, on top of Harry. His Harry. His heart aches at the thought and he doesn’t believe that he even been faster out of the airport and to a hotel before. He arrives at the reception and luckily Harry mentioned his room number earlier on. “Hello. I’m Mr. Styles, I’m Harry Styles brother. He’s staying at room 247 and told me I should come here to get my extra key” Louis tries. “Brother?” the receptionist asks. “Yeah. I sadly didn’t get the curls” Louis says with a smile. “I have to ask my chef” she says before leaving. “Ah fuck it” Louis whispers before going behind the reception and grabbing the spare key to Harry's room. ‘God the things I do for this idiot” Louis thinks before running off to the elevator, hoping not to get caught. He arrives at Harry’s door some time later and tries to hear what’s happening inside, without any luck. He opens the room with the card, only to find Harry laying on his bed..alone.

‘Oh thank god’ Louis thinks before getting closer and trying to wake Harry up. Not in a loving way though since he’s still beyond mad. “Harold” Louis yells into Harry’s ear which makes Harry flinch awake and look up at Louis. “Baby. What are you doing here?” Harry says, his eyes visibly lighting up. “Don’t call me baby again” Louis says with crossed arms. “What why? What’s going on?” Harry asks in confusion as he sits up. “You smell. Were you drunk last night?” Louis asks with knitted eyebrows. “You didn’t answer my question” Harry says. “You didn’t answer mine” Louis answers. “Yes I was drunk last night. Now what’s going on. Why are you here? Not that I’m not happy to see you because I always am” Harry says with a smile to which Louis just responds with a scoff. “Why am I here? Have you seen all those articles and pictures of you Harry! What do you think I was thinking seeing those girls thirsting over you and you taking them back to your fucking hotel” Louis yells. “Don’t yell Lou. My head hurts” Harry says. “And my heart hurts don’t you get that?” Louis asks. “I do and I’m sorry. Nothing happened last night. My management wanted me to go out to this party and they got some girls who were supposed to be all over me to give the song more attention” Harry says. “That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard. You don’t need girls being all over you to sell a song that’s already amazing. Makes no sense to me” Louis says.

“It’s promo Louis and I hate that. What did you think, that I was cheating on you?” Harry asks with raised eyebrows. “Honestly? Yes I did” Louis says. “Don’t you trust me at all?” Harry asks. “Of course I trust you but if you had seen those pictures you would have doubted it as well” Louis says. “So you doubted my loyalty to you?” Harry asks to which Louis stayed silent for a while. “Do you even know how hard it is to see all these pictures with all those girls? Do you know how much this hurts and how often I think that there might be a truth behind it because I’m not worthy of being with you? Do you even know that I’m always scared when management sends you to another party because I think that maybe you’ll find someone better, better than me?” Louis asks to which both Harry and Louis have tears in their eyes. “Lou I-“ Harry starts to say, his voice breaking at the end. “Don’t Harry. Maybe it’s not worth the fight” Louis says before turning around and leaving the hotel and a heartbroken Harry. A few hours later and Harry is backstage at some TV show he actually forget the name of since Louis is the only thing that has been on his mind. How could he have been so stupid to not notice how bad this situation is affecting Louis. How could he not notice that the person that he loves the most is hurting, because of him.

“Harry you’re on in five” someone yells to which Harry goes behind the stage, getting ready for the performance. “Next on is Mr. Harry Styles with his new single ‘sweet creature’ someone announces to which applause erupts. Harry enters the stage and takes the microphone in his hand. As the applause dies down, he clears his throat and says “Thi song is really personal one. I wrote this song a few months ago for someone really special and I want to dedicate this performance to this special person. I’m sorry that I hurt you and I want you to know that you’re the most important thing in my life, I’ve never felt that way for someone ever before. You’re the love of my life and I hope you can forgive me. This one's for you, Lou” Harry whispers the last word so that it can barely be heard. But someone did hear it, that someone sitting in a bar a few streets away with his sixth beer in his hand as he stares down on his phone and watches how Harry sings the lines that he has written..written for him. He watches how Harry’s eyes start to get glossy as he sings the all too familiar lines with so much emotion in his voice. Tears start to build up in Louis’ eyes before he whispers “I’m so stupid. Of course it’s worth the fight, it’s always worth fighting ”. 

He pays for his drinks and runs to the studios that the show is being recorded in, thanks to Mr. Google. “How the fuck can I come in there now?” Louis asks himself as he stands in front the building with sadly too many bodyguards. ‘Maybe I can try to find a back entrance’ he says to himself before walking around the building and finding exactly what he was looking for. Harry’s performance has just ended and he’s currently getting a lot of positive comments from his team backstage as he sees an all to familiar tiny boy walking in the back. ‘Lou’ he thinks before excusing himself and going after the small figure. “Louis” Harry yells to which Louis turns around. “Harry there you are-“ Louis starts to say but Harry cuts him off with a kiss on the lips. “I’m so sorry. I should have thought about your feelings way more and I promise that it won’t happen again baby” Harry says. “It’s alright. Love is only for the brave and I’m brave when I’m with you” Louis says, being wrapped in Harry’s arms. “We can fight together Lou but it can’t go on like this, I can’t bare to see you hurting” Harry says, kissing Louis forehead as he pulls him closer. Suddenly, someone clears his throat, making both boys turn around. “What the fuck is going on here?” Jeff, Harry’s manager asks. Harry smirks as he looks down to Louis and then back to Jeff before saying “Jeff, I wanna introduce you to Louis. My boyfriend”.

Jeff looks at the couple in shock with his mouth hanging wide open. “He’s your what now?” he asks with crooked eyebrows. “My boyfriend” Harry says as he puts his arm around Louis’ shoulder and pulls him closer. “You’re -“ Jeff starts to say but stops since he’s lost for words. “Gay? Hell yeah. Utterly in love with Louis? Always” Harry says as he looks down to his smaller boyfriend who has a blush on his face as he stares at Harry lovingly. “No” Jeff says as he shakes his head in disagreement. “Yes!” Harry says with a slightly raised voice. “We can’t have that Harry. You’re supposed to be straight! Have you ever thought about what this will do to your image? Your career?” Jeff asks in disbelief. “You know what, I don’t care! The only thing I care about is that I’m with him and that he’s happy” Harry says while caressing his hand up and down Louis’ back.

“It’s a no from me Harry. We can’t have this! We simply can’t” Jeff says, his head shaking. “Well I guess then I have to quit” Harry says to which Louis opens his eyes wide in shock. “You what? You can’t just quit!” Jeff yells. “Yes I can! I will give up everything to be with Louis and if that means that I have to give up being a singer, than I will do that” Harry says. “No Hazza, you won’t” Louis says with a small voice as he looks at Harry. “Listen to him Harry! You can’t just leave” Jeff says in disbelief. “If you won’t accept me and Louis being together, then I can” Harry says as he takes Louis’ hand and turns around, being ready to leave this place. “No Harry wait” Jeff yells after them to which Harry turns around with a smug face. “Why do you have to make this so hard” Jeff mutters under his breath before saying “okay! I’ll have a talk with the label, I guess we can arrange this..BUT you will have to keep it a secret for another few months, so we can properly prepare a coming out which will not make us lose all the money. Deal?” Jeff says with a roll of his eyes.

“Deal!” Harry says with a big smirk before hugging Louis close and lifting him up while swirling him around. “Haz, put me down” Louis says with a giggle. “Sorry baby, I’m just so happy” Harry says before he plants a big kiss on Louis’ lips. “So am I. It will be over soon” Louis says with a big smile before tugging a curl behind Harry’s ear. “We just gotta hold on a little longer” Harry says as he caresses Louis’ cheeks. “I think we can manage” Louis says before leaning in and giving Harry a long and loving kiss. “Do you wanna go back home?” Harry asks. “Not just yet. I’ve never been to New York before wanna explore the city” Louis says in excitement. “We can do that. Walk around Central Park holding hands?” Harry asks suggestively. “I’d love to do nothing more than this” Louis says before taking Harry’s hand and leaving the studio.

The two love birds walk down the dark streets, holding hands as they can’t keep the big smile off their faces. “Does that mean that I can now come with you to the studio?” Louis suddenly says with big eyes as he looks at Harry in excitement. “Of course baby. Gonna be way more fun with you there” Harry says. “Aww” Louis says before Harry stops them both. “You wanna know why?” Harry asks as he stand across from Louis with his hands placed on Louis’ hips. “Obviously” Louis says. “Because you are my inspiration, in everything I do” Harry says with a dimpled grin. “Why do you always have to make me blush Harold?” Louis asks before hiding his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. “Because it’s one of my favorite things to do” Harry says as he wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him impossibly closer.

“You’re so sappy” Louis says with a slight roll of his eyes. “Only when it comes to you” Harry says before a flashlight strikes his face. “Shit” he says before taking Louis’ hand and starting to run away. “What the fuck is going on?” Louis asks in confusion before turning around and seeing it, around 20 paps are already after them. “Well fuck” Louis says before Harry quickly puts his jacket over Louis’ head. They run down the street to their hotel which turns out to be quite complicated. As they finally arrive at the hotel, they run straight to the elevator and try to catch their breath as soon as the door closes. Louis puts the jacket off his head and Harry laughs at his hair going into multiple directions. “Don’t laugh, that’s your freaking fault Harold” Louis says as he tries to sort out his hair.

“Here let me help you” Harry says as he takes a step closer to Louis’ and sorts his hair for him. “Looks just like before” Harry says before planting a kiss on Louis’ forehead. They intertwine their fingers before going into their shared hotel room. “God that was exhausting” Louis says before falling down on the bed. “Just a little run” Harry says before taking off his shirt which makes Louis sit up immediately. “Says they guy that works out nearly every day” Louis says as he eyes Harry’s body up and down. “I told you that you should start working out more” Harry says before taking off his pants, smiling at the way Louis’ breath hitches. “I do believe that sex is already enough working out for me” Louis says as he starts to palm himself through his trousers. Harry blushes as he notices before slowly taking off his underwear. 

“So having sex with me is only a workout to you?” Harry asks with raised eyebrows. “A workout mixed with pleasure yeah” Louis says before getting up from bed and taking a few steps before he stands right in front of Harry. “I’m in the mood for a workout right now” Louis says before placing his hands on Harry’s hips and pulling him even closer. “And I’m in the mood for a bath” Harry says completely out of breath. “Good thing that we can combine those two” Louis says with a smirk before thrusting his hips against Harry’s which earns him a high moan from the younger boy. He leans in and kisses Harry passionately before pulling him into the bathroom and showing him that he’ll always be his boy. After their bath and some mutual respect both boys slip into their boxes and lay down on their bed, suddenly realizing how exhausted and tired they both are. 

“Cuddle with me Lou” Harry says with a small voice before Louis pulls Harry’s body close so that he nearly lays on top of him. They lay like that for a while, their slow and steady breathing being the only thing that can be heard in the room. “Lou?” Harry suddenly asks quietly. “Yes baby” Louis says with a kiss on Harry’s curls. “Would you sing something for me?” Harry asks. “I can’t sing love” Louis says. “Yes you can,you have a beautiful voice Lou. Please?” Harry asks and it makes him seem so small that Louis can barely take it anymore. “Okay baby. What do you wanna hear?” he asks. “Still the One” Harry says, their song. “okay, my baby” Louis says before caressing his fingers through Harry’s curls while singing the soft tunes. And he’s smiling because Harry will always be his one person, the one person he wants to spend the rest of life with, no matter what happens. Always.

Since the events in NYC, Harry and Louis have been happier than ever. Louis is often visiting Harry at the studio and occasionally finds himself wrapped up in Harry’s arms in the morning after another long night session of recording. Both have gotten more confident and open to others, except that they’re still not allowed to publicly interact. But that’s not bothering the two too much as they spend their quality time with the person they love. A few weeks pass and their one year anniversary is coming up tomorrow and to say that they’re both excited would be an understatement. Harry has something special planned for the two. As they lay in bed in morning, Louis is still lightly snoring as Harry looks down on his boyfriend of nearly a year. Today is supposed to be the day that Harry reveals his little secret which he has kept from Louis for over two months now.

“Lou” Harry whispers softly into Louis’ hair. Louis ruffles in his light sleep before slowly opening his eyes and looking up at his lover. “Good Morning beautiful” Louis says with a sleepy smile. “Good Morning love” Harry answers before caressing Louis cheeks. “Do you know what day tomorrow is?” Harry asks with a cheeky smile. “As if I’d ever forget” Louis says with a sassy roll of his eyes. “Well I kinda got something for you” Harry says. “But our anniversary isn’t today” Louis says with crooked eyebrows. “Let’s just say that we won’t spend it in LA, so pack up your things cause a plane is waiting for us” Harry says with a smile to which Louis jumps up in excited. “Omg where are we going?” Louis asks with a bright smile. “It’s a surprise Lou” Harry says with a giggle before going after Louis who is already on his way to their dressing room. 

“Haz” Louis says. “Yes baby” Harry answers before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist from behind and resting his head on his shoulder. “I don’t know what to pack. You know I suck at packing up my clothes. You’re always doing it for me” Louis says with a pout. “Is that a way of asking me to pack for you?” Harry asks with a laugh. “Maybe” Louis says. “And what will you do while I pack our stuff?” Harry says with crooked eyebrows. “Sit here and admire your perfection” Louis says cheekily before sitting on the ground and doing just that. To hide their destination from Louis turned out to be even more difficult as Harry expected with Louis begging every flight attendant to tell them where they’re heading. But obviously Harry took care of it all. “Lou, calm down” Harry whispers to Louis who seemed a little jumpy in his seat for quite a while now.

“Sorry I’m just so excited with it being our first real holiday together and all” Louis says to which Harry links their fingers together. “Wanna watch a movie?” Harry asks and Louis quickly agrees. They watched Grease (Louis picked that one) and the next 10 hours passed by quickly. Louis practically jumped out of his seat, only to see that they landed in Jamaica, a place both of them always wanted to visit. “Omg you didn’t” Louis says with his mouth wide open as he stares outside. “Happy nearly anniversary love” Harry says before being attacked by Louis who practically lunges himself at Harry. “Thank you so much, I love you” Louis says to which Harry answers “and I love you”. After their little moment, the two love birds leave the plane with excitement bubbling in their stomachs. Their anniversary is mainly spent inside their hotel room since they wanted this day completely to themselves.

The next few days after that are spend with swimming in the sea and many cocktails, romantic dinners and long walks on the beach during sunset. It’s like in a romantic movie but sadly every movie has come to an end some time. Today, Louis decided to surprise Harry with breakfast in bed. He obviously didn’t cook it himself since that wouldn’t taste good but he ordered room service. “Haz, Hazza, Baby cakes” Louis says while jumping on top of Harry, trying to wake him up. “I’m up Lou” Harry says with a giggle before flaring his nostrils. “What smells so good?” Harry asks. “I thought maybe you’d like some breakfast in bed today” Louis says with a bright smile before bringing the tray over to their shared king size bed. “Thank you baby” Harry says with a kiss on Louis’ lips before taking a big bite from his croissant. “What do you wanna do today?” Harry asks with his mouth full of strawberries. “Wanna go to the beach” Louis says with excitement as he jumps a little. “Great, I have to sunbath a little anyways” Harry says to which Louis crooks his eyebrows.

“You already look absolutely gorgeous Harry” Louis says to which Harry starts to blush. And maybe, or maybe not, their breakfast got left behind on the ground after their makeout session got a little too heated. They pack their little beach bag and make their way to the private beach behind their luxury hotel. While Harry lays in the sun to sunbath, Louis is all jumpy and energetically running through the water while yelling at Harry “Haz look, I can do a handstand underwater”. “Harry don’t lay there like a corpse, do something with me” Louis says while trying to pull Harry up by his arm. “I wanna relax Lou” Harry says. “But-“ Louis says with teary eyes which Harry simply can't resist. “What do you want to do then baby?” Harry asks while taking both of Louis’ hands in his. “I wanna build sand castles with you” Louis says with a pout.

“Okay baby, we will build some sand castles” Harry says before getting up and trying to build one of the biggest sand castles ever. The castle sadly did get washed away by the waves but Harry was quick to cheer Louis up as he lifted him up by his legs and ran with him into the water. After a long shower, both prepare for their romantic dinner. Harry sits in front of multiple nail polishes with crossed legs while trying to decide for a nice colour. “Louuu” Harry yells to Louis who’s still in the bathroom drying his hair. “Yes darling” Louis says as he approaches Harry. “I don’t know what color I should wear” Harry says while motioning to the nail polish laying in front of him. “Hm let me see, how about red? Would look great on you” Louis says with a smile while handing Harry the red nail polish. “Will you paint them for me?” Harry asks with a pout. “Of course love” Louis says before taking a seat in Harry’s lap and starting to paint his nails. As they’re sitting at their dinner table some time later, the sun starts to set and they decide to take a little walk at the beach. 

“I don’t wanna go back” Louis says as he walks hand in hand with Harry. “Neither do I. We definitely have to come back here” Harry says while looking into his lovers eyes. “Maybe this will be our happy place” Louis says with a slight smile before closing the gap between their lips. Their kiss sadly gets interrupted by Harry’s phone, it’s Jeff. Harry takes a few steps back to talk to him in private but his facial expression is already giving away what he’s telling him. “What did he want?” Louis asks as Harry hangs up. “We have to go back to LA” Harry says with a sad look. “But we are supposed to stay a few day’s longer” Louis says, disappointment written on his face. “Someone took pictures of us here and they’re all over Twitter, I have to go back and go out on a date with that model to make all the rumors go away” Harry says with a sad expression. “Oh” Louis says with tears building up in his eyes. “I’m sorry Lou” Harry says before wrapping his arms around the smaller boys body. “It’s not your fault baby. It’s alright, we will be alright” Louis says before closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of being in his lovers arms.

They tried enjoying their last few hours in Jamaica but Harry could tell that the situation is bugging Louis. He’s torn between not wanting to get any affection from Harry at all and being all over him, wanting to keep him close. Harry prefers the second option but he understands how Louis is feeling. But he knows they can hold on and be strong as long as they’re together. The flight home was silent except from Louis’ steady breathing as he fell asleep wrapped around Harry’s upper body. After a long and much needed sleep in their own bed, Harry wakes up to a pouty Louis. “I don’t want you to go” Louis says with glossy eyes as he lays down on Harry’s body, making it impossible for Harry to get up. “Neither do I baby. But don’t forget it will be other soon. Maybe she will be the last one” Harry says with raised eyebrows. “I hope so” Louis says with a sigh before placing a kiss on Harry’s chest. 

“Who is she?” Louis asks after a while. “Do you really wanna know?” Harry asks as he wraps his arms closer around Louis’ body. “Not really but since I’ll read about her later anyways, I’d like to know some information beforehand” Louis says with a chuckle. “Well her name is something like Camel. I don’t actually know since I neither actually listened to what they told me, nor took a look at the file they sent me. She’s a model I guess, they mostly choose models” Harry says with a shrug. “Is she pretty?” Louis asks with a small voice. “Some people might say so but I only have eyes for you. You’re the prettiest” Harry says with a kiss on Louis’ head. “You’re only saying that” Louis says. “I’m being honest here. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on baby” Harry says as Louis raises his head.

They lean in and share a long and loving kiss. “I love you Louis. Don’t you ever forget that” Harry says with his hand placed on Louis’ cheek. “And I love you Harry. More than anything” Louis answers. Sadly, every beautiful moment has to end some point. Harry has been out with Camille for around 3 hours now. Louis found out that the girls name is actually Camille after wasting an hour on the internet looking for a model named Camel. “What a dork” Louis whispered at his boyfriend’s stupidness. He decided to not look on his phone and see the pictures but something inside of him urges him to still do so. Is it jealousy or is he just being protective of his boy? He doesn’t know, both probably. Harry and Camille had been going around the city and stopped for a coffee before meeting up with some other people management hired. Later on they’re supposed to go out for dinner.

Meanwhile, Louis has now decided to make himself a nice night and grab a beer or two. And maybe some vodka as well and a bit of tequila. At some point, he lost track of the amount he drank and is stumbling through the house. He gets out his phone and rings Harry’s number as he’s greeted by his voicemail he starts to giggle. “Hello hazzieee. Just wanna let you know that I’m now and me way to youuuuu. Bye bye“ Louis says with a hiccup before leaving the house. It might have been dangerous to walk around being intoxicated like this but in that moment Louis didn’t give a fuck. The only thing on his mind was Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry. The restaurant was close by luckily. He starts to run towards the door only to run right at it with a loud thud.

“Ouch. You dumbass glass door. Do your fooking job you fooking loosah” Louis says as he rubs his forehead and opens the door with a swing. He looks around to see Harry sitting at a desk in the far right corner. He makes his way over only to be stopped by a waiter. “Excuse me Sir. Can I help you?” he asks. “No no. Only here to see my Harry” Louis says and doesn’t even give the waiter time to answer before walking past him. “Harrehh” Louis yells as he is close by Harry’s table. “Lou, what are you doing here?” Harry asks with a concerned look. “Just you know wanted to check what’s going on here” Louis says with a weird motion of his hands. “Harry who’s this?” Camille asks. “Oh would you look at that. Camel is it? Well let me introduce myself. I’m Louis, Harry’s boyfriend and the reason you’ve got a job right now” Louis says with a fake smile and a raised voice.

“Baby calm down please. You’re drunk” Harry says with a reassuring voice as he gets up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about here Harold. I’m absolutely fine” Louis says before he trips and nearly falls. Luckily, Harry was there to catch him. “Harry, what is going on?” Camille asks. “Camel can’t you see this is a private conversation here” Harry says. “My name is Camille” she says with an annoyed roll of her eyes. “Whatever” Harry says and brings his attention back to Louis who’s looking around the room. “Harry, you know what?” Louis whispers to Harry. “What?” Harry asks with a chuckle. “Everyone is staring at us” Louis says with a giggle before raising his hand and yelling “hi everybody. I’m Louis and that’s-“. Louis gets interrupted by Harry’s hand on his mouth. “Waiter, I’d like to pay” Harry then yells and quickly gets his bill with a judging look by the waiter. 

Harry then turns around to Camille and says “Well Camel. This was nice, you’ll hear from my manager. Good night”.”It’s Camille” she says but the boys are already on their way to the door. “Bye bye Camel” Louis yells back though, before Harry opens the door with a dimpled grin and leads Louis out. As they’re out of the restaurant, Louis starts running down the street with his arms stretched out. “Lou look out” Harry yells before running after him. He chases him down the street before catching him eventually and lifting him up in his arms. “Don’t you run away from me baby” Harry says with a chuckle. “I’d never. You will have to deal with me for a long long time Harold. If you want to or not” Louis says with a giggle. “I want that more than anything else” Harry says with a peck on Louis’ lips.

As they’re back at their home, Harry gets them a glass of water since Louis’ bubbly energy turned to the opposite. “I wanna throw up” Louis says with a look on disgust on his face as he sits on the kitchen counter. “I told you. You drank too much baby” Harry says. “Did not” Louis answers with a pout. Before Harry could protest, Louis is already running towards the bathroom and emptying his stomach into the toilet. Harry runs after him to make sure he’s okay. Louis kept on throwing up for about an hour with Harry being by his side constantly. After putting him to bed and promising him to cuddle Louis after he’s finished, Harry takes out his phone and calls Jeff. “Hey Jeff, I know it’s late but we have to talk” Harry says. “Okay, what’s going on?” Jeff asks. “I can’t do this anymore. I know you said it’s only gonna be a few months but even though he won’t admit it, it’s hurting Louis. And if it’s hurting Louis, it’s hurting me. I just can’t do it anymore” Harry says with his head hanging down low.

“Harry. You know I’m trying everything to make it better for the two of you. But there’s only so much I can do” Jeff says. “I know but there has to be a way. It can’t go on like this. I don’t wanna keep being a musician if it hurts the one I love. I’ve been with him for over a year Jeff, we’ve been hiding for too long” Harry says with tears rolling down his cheek. “I know Harry. I’m going to talk to the label tomorrow. The only thing that we could do is portraying you and Louis as friends in public. I know it’s not what you really want but it’s a beginning at least” Jeff says with a reassuring smile. “I’d love that. But what about the stunts?” Harry asks. “I can’t promise you anything but I will try and convince them to keep it to a minimum” Jeff says. “Thank you Jeff” Harry says before hanging up the phone. He quickly changes into some comfy clothes and lays down next to Louis who is immediately wrapped around his body. With a kiss on Louis’ head, Harry closes his eyes because he knows that when he wakes up in the morning things will be better. Well except for a hungover Louis.

As Harry excepted, Louis wakes up with a loud groan as he squints his eyes together due to the bright morning sun. “Good Morning baby” Harry says with a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “Shh too loud” Louis says as he pulls himself closer to Harry and tugs his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. “How are you feeling Boobear?” Harry asks while he caresses Louis’ hair. “Head hurts” Louis mumbles right against Harry’s skin. “Poor baby” Harry says with a pout as he looks down on Louis. He looks beautiful even though he’s hungover. His hair is going into multiple directors and looks so soft. His eyelashes are lying peacefully on his cheeks and his eyebrows are slightly knitted due to the pain in his scalp. He breathes out little puffs of air through his slightly parted thin lips and his cheekbones are extra defined that morning.

“You’re so beautiful” Harry says softly. “Says you” Louis says with a slight smirk and a blush on his face. “But you look like an angel” Harry says in all honesty to which Louis looks up on him. “Stop making me blush Harold” he says with a smirk before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. As Louis starts to pull away, Harry grabs him by his neck and pulls him closer, just wanting to feel his lips on his own for a little longer. “I love you” Harry breathes against Louis’s parted lips. “I love you too” Louis says with a smile. Their little moment gets interrupted by Louis’ growling stomach. “Are you hungry baby?” Harry asks, to which Louis answers with a ‘yes’ immediately. “Okay let’s get up. I’m going to cook us a nice meal and get some painkillers for your head” Harry says as he tries to get Louis off him.

Louis won’t bug though as he clings onto Harry. “Carry me” Louis says with an overly dramatic sigh. And as if Harry could ever say no to his baby. He picks him up with a slight struggle since Louis refuses to move off him for even a second. He carries him downstairs and places him on the kitchen counter. “Where do you think you’re going?” Louis asks as Harry turns around to leave the kitchen. “Grab you some painkillers love” Harry says. “But you can’t just leave me” Louis says with a pout. “Baby I’m gonna be back in no time” Harry says, laughing at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Don’t take too long though” Louis says with a sad look on his face. “I’m gonna hurry baby” Harry says before he pecks his boyfriends lips and runs off to the bathroom.

After Harry finally convinced Louis to swallow his pills, he’s now standing in front of the stove. He’s wearing an apron that Louis got him a few weeks ago. It says “But Daddy I love him” on it. Every time Harry turns around to look at Louis while they’re talking, Louis smirks at the sentence. If they only knew. As Harry starts to boil the water for their tea, he turns around to admire Louis. It’s one of the things he loves doing the most. Right now, Louis is sitting on the counter and his tiny feet are dangling over the ground. He plays with the paws of his sweater, well Harry’s sweater. It’s way too big on him and makes him look incredibly small. He’s only wearing his boxers under the sweater, his soft thighs being on display. He wears fluffy socks and his soft hair is literally shining in the sun.

Harry takes a few steps towards Louis and places himself between his legs. Their tea is long forgotten as Harry places one of his hands on Louis’ thigh and the other one under his chin. Louis looks into Harry’s green eyes with a soft smile and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. They’re the same height while standing like this and Louis loves it. Louis places a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead, then one of his nose and finally plants a kiss on Harry’s lips. “You know what?” Harry asks with a smile. “What?” Louis asks with a grin. “I’m gonna marry you one day” Harry says while their noses are touching. “Will you now?” Louis says with a smirk. “Yes. And I wanna have kids with you” Harry says to which Louis raises his eyebrows. “Kids, really? How many?” Louis asks with a smile as he tangles his legs behind Harry’s back and pulls him closer.

“Three, two Boys and a girl. I mean if you want to” Harry says breathlessly. “Of course I do. More than anything” Louis says. For a second, they both stare at each other, lips only a few millimeters apart. “Now kiss me you fool” Louis says and Harry doesn’t have to be told twice. Their tongues are dangling together as their make out session quickly gets too heated. Harry is grinding up against Louis who is shamelessly doing the same. “Gonna take you to bed” Harry says as he lifts Louis off of the counter. He carries him through the kitchen and quickly turns off the stove before carrying him up to their shared bedroom. Louis’ hangover being quickly forgotten.

After three rounds of mutual respect, two in bed and one in the shower, both boys are lying on the couch, wrapped up in a comfy blanket. Louis is practically sitting in Harry’s lap while they’re watching ‘Peaky Blinders’. Suddenly, Harry’s phone starts to ring and Louis is quick to turn the volume down. “It’s Jeff” Harry whispers to Louis before answering the phone. “Please tell me you have good news” Harry says as he pulls Louis impossibly closer with his arm. “I do, Harry. I talked to the label and with a bit of help I could convince them. You two are now allowed to publicly interact. You can post on social media, go out on public dates and to events but firstly only as friends. There won’t be a fake girlfriend for while but we want to keep the narrative of you being heartbroken by your former relationship” Jeff says and both Harry and Louis stare at each other with tears in their eyes.

“Jeff, you don’t even know how thankful I am” Harry says. “That’s not all. I have a final date for you guys” Jeff says and Harry nearly jumps up with Louis in his arms. “With final date you mean our coming out?” Harry asks and his face is nearly split in half by his grin. “Yes. It’s September 28th. I know it’s still a few months but we have to take it slow” Jeff says. “Jeff, that’s more than okay. Thank you” Harry says. As he hangs up, Harry gets off the couch with Louis in his arms and swirls them around. “We are gonna be free Lou” Harry says as he clings to his boyfriend. “We are gonna be free” Louis repeats before kissing Harry senseless. “Soon everyone will know that you’re my boyfriend. Everyone will know that you are the one that makes me happier than I’ve ever been. Everyone will know that you’re mine” Harry says as he stares deeply into the blue eyes of his best friend, his lover, his home.

Weeks pass and Harry and Louis couldn’t be happier. They go out on multiple dates without caring if the paparazzi are seeing them. Louis accompanies Harry to his award shows and is known on Twitter for Louis, Harry’s hot and sassy best friend. Harry does sit in front of his phone some times and reads the tweets about how much everyone loves Louis. He even got some fan pages now. It’s not that Harry is jealous but Louis is his and his only. So even if they have possessive ‘you’re mine’ sex after Harry went on Twitter, nobody has to know and Louis is definitely the last one to complain. Their dates do get interrupted by some fans here and there and the maybe saw the way Harry and Louis looked at each other. Maybe they know there’s more to it. Maybe.

With every new album out, there comes a tour with it too though. That’s why Harry is now standing over multiple bags, trying to figure out what he can bring with him. “I hate this” Harry says with a sigh before he takes a place next to Louis on their bed. He places his head into Louis’ lap and closes his eyes while Louis plays with his hair. “You look good in anything Hazza. Don’t worry to much about what you’re going to wear” Louis half whispers. “I just don’t wanna disappoint” Harry sighs. “Baby, you could never disappoint. The tour is going to be amazing” Louis says with a short kiss on Harry’s plump lips. “It won’t because you won’t be there” Harry says with a pout. “You know I’d love nothing more than to come with you but I have to work” Louis says. 

“Just quit work. I earn enough money for the both of us and I would just miss you way too much” Harry says as he turns on his side and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist. “I love my job baby and I’m sure I’ll find a way to visit you on tour” Louis says with a reassuring smile. “Promise?” Harry asks with big eyes and a pout. “Promise” Louis says with another kiss on Harry’s lips. “And now go and finish packing so I can at least give you a memorable goodbye” Louis says with raised eyebrows. “And how do you plan on doing that?” Harry asks suggestively. “It’s going to be a surprise” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, biting at his earlobe. A shiver runs down Harry’s spine as he moans and turns around to take Louis’ pants off. “No no no Harold. First you finish packing, then we do the fun stuff” Louis says as he puts Harry’s hand away. 

He kisses Harry’s pouty face and shoves him off the bed. Louis leaves the room with his ass jiggling with every steps he takes. “God you’re going to be the death of me” Harry says with a groan before he continues packing, still noticing the smirk on Louis’ face though. The next morning, Harry and Louis are at the airport, engulfed in each other’s arms. “I don’t want you to go” Louis says. “I don’t wanna go” Harry responds with glossy eyes. “I’ll come to your LA show for sure” Louis says as he wipes away a tear from Harry’s cheeks. “But that’s in two months. I won’t survive two months without you” Harry says with a pout. “You survived 21 years without me, you’ll manage two months baby” Louis says before he pulls Harry closer. “21 years of living without my soulmate” Harry whispers.

“Stop it. Or I’ll might just take you back home” Louis says before they get interrupted by Jeff. “We gotta go” Jeff says. “Goodbye baby. Don’t miss me too much” Louis says before giving Harry a long and loving kiss. “I can’t promise that” Harry says before they have to depart.  
As Louis arrives back home, he sits down on the couch and god he misses Harry. But he can do it, only two months. “Ah who am I kidding. I can’t even go two minutes without that curly dork” Louis says before grabbing his keys and going to work. Days pass by and Louis and Harry talk every day. The call each other, facetime, have phone sex or just text. But there doesn’t go one day by without them talking and they miss each other badly. 

After they end their call after Harry’s, his phone rings again. It’s his sister Lottie. “Hey Lottie” Louis says. “Hey brother. I just wanna call in and see if it’s still alright if I stay with you for a few days” Lottie says. “Yeah sure. It’s lonely without Harry here” Louis says with a sigh. “Wow, you are so gone for him” Lottie says with a laugh. “Well can you blame me?” Louis says with a smile and well no, no one can really blame him.  
Lottie arrives two days later and it’s nice to catch up after so many weeks. While Louis is in the shower, his phone rings and being the nice little sister she is, Lottie picks up with a bright “hello”. “Hello. Ehm, is Louis there?” Harry asks with a shaking voice. “Oh yeah. He’s in the shower” Lottie says and she can hear Harry gasp. “I’ll tell him to call you back okay?” Lottie asks. “No, won’t be necessary” Harry says with a broken voice before hanging up.

“Hey who was on the phone?” Louis asks. “Your Boy” Lottie says with a frown. “I think something is wrong though, it sounded like he was sad” Lottie says. Louis quickly dials Harry’s number but he’s not answering. “Weird” Louis whispers before leaving the room. He tries to call Leo but she won’t answer as well and that’s why he calls Jordan. “Hey Jordan. Do you know what’s up with Harry?” Louis asks. “No, he was fine just a minute ago before running towards Leo. Seemed like he was crying. They’re now talking in the dressing room” Jordan says. “Could you please check what’s going on” Louis says desperately. “Yeah mate, let me check” Jordan says. Louis hears how Jordan knocks on the door to the dressing room and it being opened by Leo. “Baby. Can we talk for a second please?” Jordan asks. “Yes but quick” Leo says before shutting the door.

“What’s going on with Harry?” Louis hears Jordan asks. “He believes Louis is cheating on him” Leo says and Louis gasps before yelling “I’m not”. “Are you on the phone with him?” Leo asks with a laugh. “Yeah sorry. I should have told you” Jordan says with a pout which Leo quickly kisses away. “It’s alright. Let me talk to him” Leo says before taking the phone. “Explain yourself Tommo” Leo says and she does not sound happy. “Leo please you know me. I would never cheat on Harry, what makes him even think that?” Louis says. “He said something about calling you and some girl answering. I don’t know, it’s hard to understand what he’s saying when he’s crying” Leo says and he knows she’s mad. “Fuck. I’m sorry. But she’s my sister. It’s Lottie. He knows Lottie, they just never met. I swear I would never cheat on him, I want to spend the rest of my life with that idiot” Louis says like his life depends on his words.

“Calm down, I believe you Lou. I’ll try to explain it to him but he’s still hurt. He misses you a lot you know” Leo says. “Trust me, so do I. I miss him so much that it hurts” Louis says and that’s when he realizes that he can’t go a day without Harry anymore. He skips work for a few day’s, leaves Lottie at home alone and flies to NYC. It’s the second show of Harry in Madison Square Garden and like every time before a show, he’s nervous. He talked to Louis last night and got properly introduced to Lottie over FaceTime. God he felt so bad but everyone makes mistakes, as Lottie said. Right now, he sits in his dressing room, Louis wrapped around his body while they’re listening to the support act. “Don’t leave me again Lou” Harry says. “We’ve already discussed that Harry. I don’t wanna lose my job” Louis says. “We will find you a new one but please please pretty please don’t leave me” Harry says with big and glossy eyes. “Okay” Louis says, because how can he say ‘no’ to that. “Gonna watch me perform from the VIP box?” Harry asks with a kiss on Louis’ lips.  
“Always”

Louis held his promise and spend the next few days on Tour with Harry. He was hiding in the VIP box and waited for Harry in his restroom, showing him just how proud he was. A few fans were suspicious about Louis attending Harry’s shows but except from a few pictures of Louis’ figure, they didn’t get many proofs. But they knew and they were right. After Harry’s show in LA, they scheduled a one week break so Harry can spend some more time with Louis. A break that Harry wanted to use for something special, something that might change his life forever. He was going to ask Louis the one question, that he has been thinking about for quite a while now. A question, that will bond them forever. He was going to ask Louis to marry him. Jeffrey has called him a few days ago and told him the best news ever, they’re finally allowed to come out. Not telling Louis about it was probably the most hardest thing to do. Louis knew something was up though, since Harry was happier than ever.  
But Louis would never complaining though.

After talking to Jeff about his plans, he had his proposal planned out perfectly, wanting it to make it a day they’ll never forget. He called his mate James a few weeks ago, telling him about his plan and James was more than happy to help. “I am so happy for you Harry. This is amazing, you’re settling down” James says with a smile. “I am. If he will say yes” Harry says with a timid smile. “From what you told me about him, I am sure he will” James says. “So is it all planned out?” Harry asks. “Yes, the crew is ready” James says. “Great, let's hope it will all work out” Harry says with a nervous sigh. You see, he wanted to propose to Lou just the way they met, during a crosswalk concert. It’s cliche, he knows that but he’d do everything for Louis. The special day, was due tomorrow. Louis was going to leave early for work so Harry had the whole day to prepare the last details. 

Liam knew what was going to happen and couldn’t be happier for the two. He was going to distract Louis with work till 4 pm and then drive with him to the crosswalk, where Harry was going to wait for his lover. Tomorrow came quickly and Harry wakes up to some shuffling besides him. He slowly opens his eyes and looks down on Louis who was cuddling closer to Harry’s body, leaving little kisses on Harry’s torso. Harry can’t believe that by the end of his night, this boy will be his fiancé. Well hopefully. “Baby, we gotta get up” Harry says with a kiss to Louis‘ forehead. “I don’t wanna go to work. Just wanna stay in bed with you all day” Louis muffles. “I know baby. I would love that too. How about I cook us a lovely breakfast?” Harry suggest. “Pancakes?” Louis asks with a small voice. “Anything for you baby” Harry says before getting up with Louis in his arms and carrying him downstairs. Louis is not a morning person and Harry loves that. 

While Harry is cooking the pancakes he starts singing and dancing around, just enjoying the morning with his boy. “What’s going on with you? Why are you so immensely happy lately?” Louis asks with a grin. “Just happy being with you” Harry says with a blush. “Stop it” Louis says while looking down on his feet. “What are you going to do today?” Louis asks as Harry puts the pancakes on the plates. “Just going out, hanging out with some friends” Harry says nervously which doesn’t go unnoticed by Louis. “Really, who?” Louis asks with raised eyebrows. “Not that important” Harry says with a peck to Louis lips as he hands him the pancakes. Harry doesn’t notice the frown on Louis’ face before they eat their pancakes and Louis leaves for work.

While Louis sits in his office, he keeps on thinking about what could cause Harry’s happy mood lately. To think that it might be him, completely slipped his mind. “What’s up Tommo? Don’t frown, today is a good day” Liam says with a smile. “I don’t know. Something is up with Harry and I don’t know what” Louis says. “I am sure it’s nothing” Liam says with a little giggle. God he has to learn to stop being so obvious. “Do you think he might be cheating on me?” Louis suddenly asks. “What no! Not that again Louis. He would never, he loves you more than anything” Liam states. “But there are so many better people out there. Don’t even know how he stayed with me for that long” Louis says with a sigh. 

“Because he’s in love with you. You’re the most important person to him, he always tells me that” Liam says with a confident look. “Are you sure?” Louis asks. At the same time, Liam’s phone beeps up with a message which makes him smile immediately. “Yes. How about we finish this off, leave a bit early and grab some food together” Liam suggest. “Yeah, I could eat some food” Louis says before they finish off and leave. Liam puts in the details to the store right by the crosswalk, it’s random, obviously they won’t actually go and eat there but Louis doesn’t know that yet. In the meantime, Harry and James are waiting at the crosswalk with the dancers warming up and Harry trying to even out his breathing. “Deep breaths Harry, it’s going to be okay” James says with a hand on Harry’s back.

“So much can go wrong. I could mess up the lyrics, I’ve never performed the song before. I could forget what I wanted to say. And the worst thing obviously, he could say no. James, what if he says no“ Harry looks at James with a pleading look. “He won’t. And now let’s get ready, Liam said they’re going to be here in a minute” James says and Harry feels like throwing up. Suddenly, James yells “GO GO GO” and Harry starts running. He arrives at the crosswalk and the music starts playing. His eyes lock with Louis’ blue ones through the car window immediately. He looks shocked, not knowing what’s going on as he starts to sing the first line of his new song. ‘If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you. I think I might give up everything, just asks me to’ Harry sings, his hands shaking like they’ve never done before as Louis opens the car door and steps out.

‘Pay attention, I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down.Right now I'm completely defenseless’ Harry continues, his eyes never leaving Louis’ as he makes his way over to Harry.  
‘For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart. For when you're lonely and forget who you are. I'm missing half of me when we're apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only’ Harry sings with tears in his eyes as he takes a step forward and is now standing directly in front of Louis and stops singing. “What’s all that?” Louis asks with a small voice. “Louis” Harry says before going on one knee, a gasp leaving Louis’ mouth. “I would have never thought that I’d find my best friend, my lover and my soulmate in the same person. When you entered my life, you changed it in the best way possible. You made life worth living and the second I saw you, I knew I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have shown me what true love feels like and I don’t ever want to let you go. Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

Louis has tears falling down his cheeks as he rapidly nods his head and whispers “yes”. “Yes?” Harry whispers back while he’s now full on crying. “Yes. Of course I wanna marry you” Louis says as Harry puts the ring on Louis’ finger. Louis immediately throws his arms around Harry as Harry spins them around. Applause erupts around them but they’re barely registering it, having only eyes for each other. “You’re going to be my husband” Harry whispers into Louis’ heats. “We are going to get married” Louis says with more tears falling down his face. “I love you so much Louis Tomlinson” Harry says. “And I love you Harry Styles” Louis says before leaning in and kissing his fiancé lovingly. Who would have thought that all this time ago, this crosswalk concert would have been the beginning of something beautiful. Their little forever.


End file.
